russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kapamilya programs dominate Anak TV Award
10:15 PM December 6th, 2017 “Mag TV Na”(Cebu) hosts ABS-CBN leads the winners of this year’s Anak TV Awards with 37 seals. Through its official Facebook page, Anak TV announced on Dec. 5 that a total of 155 programs have been declared as family-friendly programs, and 37 of these are from the Kapamilya Network. “Anak TV will honor this December 8 the choices made by thousands of Filipino jurors after a year-long assessment of television programs. The association of TV networks will also recognize personalities selected as worthy of emulation by children by inducting them into the Roster of Makabata Stars,” Anak TV’s post said. ABS-CBN’s programs bestowed the Anak TV Seal for 2017 are: “A Love To Last,” “Agri Tayo Dito,” “Bagong Umaga, Bagong Balita,” “Bagong Umaga, Sabado Na!,” “Be My Lady,” “FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano,” “Home Sweetie Home,” “Kapamilya Mas Winner Ka” (Bacolod), “Kapamilya Mas Winner ka” (Cebu), “Kapamilya Mas Winner Ka” (Davao), “Langit Lupa,” “Maalaala Mo Kaya,” “Maayong Buntag Kapamilya” (Cebu), “Maayong Buntag Mindanao,” “Mag TV De Aton Este” (Zamboanga), “Mag TV Na” (Cebu), “Mag TV Na, Magnegosyo Ta” (Davao), “Mag TV Na Amiga” (Bacolod), “Mag TV Na Atin To” (Baguio), “Mag TV Na Oragon,” “Magandang Buhay,” “Magandang Umaga South Central Mindanao,” “Marhay Na Aga Kapamilya,” “Matanglawin,” “My Dear Heart,” “Naimbag Nga Morning Kapamilya” (Baguio), “Oyayi,” “Salamat Dok,” “Salandigan” (Bacolod), “Superbook,” “The Greatest Love,” “TV Patrol Negros” (Bacolod), “TV Patrol North Central Luzon,” “TV Patrol Northern Luzon” (Baguio), “Umagang Kay Ganda,” “Wansapanataym,” and “Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids.” INCTV will take home 31 seals for “Ang Iglesia Ni Cristo,” “Ang Tamang Daan,” “Ave Neu,” “Church News Kids Edition,” “Church News Live,” “Church News Monthly Highlights,” “Church News Weekend,” “Executive News,” “Finish Line,” “Gabay Sa Mabuting Asal,”Hash Tag,” “Iglesia ni Cristo and the Bible,” “Iglesia ni Cristo International Edition,” “INC Giving Show,” INC Kids’ Corner,” “INC Live Update,” “INC Media,” “INC Vision,” “INCinema,” “Let’s Sing,” “Let’s Talk,” “Lingap Sa Mamamayan,” “Paninindigan,” “Pasugo: Ang Tinig ng Iglesia ni Cristo,” “Pundasyon,” “Stories Of Faith,” “Taga Rito Kami,” “That’s in The Bible,” “The Message,” “Trabaho Ko To,” and “Word Of Truth.” NET 25 will receive 30 seals for “Agila Balita Alas Dose,” “Agila Probinsiya,” “Aprub,” “ASEAN In Focus,” “ASEAN In Focus Weekend,” “Barangay Basketball,” “Bits’ N Pieces,” “China Town TV,” “Convergence,” “Eagle News International,” “Eagle News Team Special Report,” “Homework,” “In Good Shape,” “Kick Off!,” “Klima ng Pagbabago,” “Landmarks,” “Letters and Music,” “Masayang Umaga Po,” “Moments,” “Negosyo Asenso,” “Pambansang Almusal,” “Patakaran,” “Pep News,” “Responde,” “Sessions on 25th Street,” “Taumbahay,” “The Break Room,” “Tomorrow Today,” “Tribe,” and “Word Hub.” From other networks: GMA Network and GMA News TV will receive 27 seals; IBC got 18 seals; the People’s Television Network (PTV) gets 15 seals; UNTV takes home 11 seals, RPN with seven, and Light Network with six. The iconic seal is presented by parents, teachers, non-government organizations (NGOs) and other sectors in the society. The Anak TV Facebook page also announced personalities who will be part of the Makabata Hall of Fame. They are Arnold Clavio, Charo Santos-Concio, Sharon Cuneta, Anne Curtis, Vicky Morales, Piolo Pascual, Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona and Vic Sotto. Chosen this year by the national jury as the most “credible, wholesome and worth emulating by the youth” are (Male) Atom Araullo, Drew Arellano, Ryan Agoncillo, Dingdong Dantes, Noli de Castro, Jay Sonza, Robi Domingo, Bret Jackson, Joshua Garcia, Daniel Padilla, Diego Loyzaga, Patrick Destura, Alden Richards, Victor Anastacio, Ronnie Ricketts, AJ Muhlach, Anthony Taberna, Rico dela Paz, Richard Yap, JM de Guzman and Ian Veneracion; (Female) Bea Alonzo, Julia Barretto, Kathryn Bernardo, Cherryz Mendoza, Joyce Abestano, Sofia Andres, Kara David, Maine Mendoza, Snooky Serna-Go, Julia Montes, Marian Rivera, Lea Salonga, Sylvia Sanchez, Liza Soberano, Susan Roces, Jodi Sta. Maria, Gloria Romero, Yassi Pressman, Chienna Filomeno and Pia Wurtzbach.